


Thunderstorm Kisses

by hazydraws



Category: Free!
Genre: Kisses in the rain, M/M, Other, Rei being a romantic sap, This is fluff, and it is slightly hinted at genderqueer nagisa? slightly?, nagirei - Freeform, not a lot but just in case, reigisa - Freeform, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazydraws/pseuds/hazydraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei learns that maybe kissing in the rain isn't as bad as he thought, but only when it's with Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Kisses

They were running late. 18 minutes and 37 seconds behind schedule, to be exact. Nagisa couldn’t find his favorite pair of bright blue shorts, and no matter how many times Rei said that all his shorts looked amazing on him, he was determined to find the pair. Then it took the blond boy 4 minutes to put on mascara and lipgloss. By the time they left the house they were late for the train that they were originally going to take, so they had to take a different one into town. 

When they had first stepped onto the train clouds were just forming in the sky. By the time they stepped off the clouds were thick and turning gray. The two walked briskly across town to avoid the rain. They stepped into their favorite café just before the rain had started to come down enough to wet the people on the side walk.  
They ordered their warm drinks and sat a table near the window. Rei looked back and forth between the rain and his boyfriend, who was enthusiastically telling Rei about the conversation he had with his sister last night. He moved his hands around as he told his story, and almost knocked his drink over more than once. Rei would straighten out the drink as he listened to Nagisa, focusing more on his voice than the story he was telling. 

“I think she may be coming home soon! But if she comes home, that probably means all of my sisters will come home, which always goes wrong. But it would be cool if you could meet her, Rei-chan! She would really like you!” Nagisa said enthusiastically. He took a drink of his cream filled coffee when he finished talking, looking at Rei to gauge his reaction to the idea of meeting his sister.

“Meet your sister?” Rei started apprehensively, “But, Nagisa-kun, I have only met your parents 4 times, I’m not sure it would be right to meet more of your family so soon-“  
“Don’t be silly, Rei-chan! My parents like you, and my sisters have heard of you! They all want to meet you. I think it would be great for you to meet them!”  
“If she comes home, I would be.. pleasured to meet her, Nagisa-kun, but lets not make too many plans until we know for sure.” Nagisa smiled wide at his answer, taking another sip of his coffee. When he lowered his drink down onto the table he looked out the window. 

“It’s really coming down, isn’t it? Were you expecting it to rain this hard?” he asked curiously.

“I wasn’t expecting it to rain at all. I would have planned our date-“ his stomach did flip flops at the word, he still wasn’t used to it, “for another day.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the rain.

“Have you ever kissed anyone in the rain, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked. His mouth was hid behind his cup, but Rei could hear the smirk in his voice at the blush he knew would flood Rei’s cheeks. Rei pushed up his glasses and kept his hand across his face longer than needed to hide his blush.  
“No, I haven’t, but the whole exchange must be messy. And it is cold, you could get sick.”

“Aw, Rei-chan! Kisses in the rain are romantic! Haven’t you seen them in the movies? They aren’t messy or cold, just sweet,” Nagisa defended. 

“They are movies, Nagisa-kun. There is no way kissing in the rain could look as beautiful in real life as it does in the movies,” Rei argued. 

“We should try it, just to see!” 

“W-what? Now?” Rei could feel the blush creeping back onto his face.

“Yes, right now! It’s the perfect time to!” with that Nagisa stood up and exited the café. Rei picked up their empty cups and threw them away as he followed his boyfriend.  
Nagisa was already in the street, bouncing through puddles with his pink sneakers. 

“Nagisa-kun, please get out of the rain! You will get sick!” Rei yelled over the sound of water hitting the pavement.

“Come on, Rei-chan! The rain feels good, you won’t get sick!” Nagisa yelled back, beckoning his boyfriend over. Rei looked at his boyfriend, then at the sky, and stepped out from under the awning hesitantly. The rain fell thickly on him, and he was quickly becoming soaked. Nagisa laughed and danced happily over to him. The blond boy took his hand in his smaller ones, and spun them in circles. Soon Rei was laughing along with Nagisa, not caring how foolish they looked. Instead he focused on Nagisa’s laugh, and the way his clothes clung to him, and the way his hair stuck to his forehead, and the way rain droplets ran down his cheeks. Rei focused on how beautiful his boyfriend looked, playing in the rain. His sight was warped slightly due to the water on his glasses, but he watched the smaller boy lovingly. 

After several minutes of running around and splashing through puddles, Nagisa made his way back over to Rei. He took hold of the taller boys shirt. “Rei-chan, can I kiss you?” Rei looked at the boy, quiet before nodding his head. Slowly he leaned down until their lips connected, and they were kissing in the rain.

It was messy, and in the back of his mind Rei knew that. He knew the rain was soaking them and trying to sneak in between their locked lips, and he knew that they might get sick because of how long they were in the rain, but his mind was quickly being filled with Nagisa. It was all Nagisa. Their bodies were touching, giving each other only a little bit of warmth as the rain splattered against their skin. Nagisa’s hands laid flat over Rei’s chest, and Rei’s hands hand Nagisa’s jaw. They pulled back, catching their breath. Nagisa let out a small giggle. 

“See, Rei-chan? Very romantic.”

Rei couldn’t bring himself to disagree.


End file.
